Remember' Wrote by Termony Karistis
by Termony Rairos
Summary: As Shinn remembered the past, and he realized the future was something that he felt as if it was dragged on...


**'** **Remember' Wrote by Termony Karistis**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

-/-

 _When we were young, we thought what we perceived was the only reality._

-/-

"Shinn, do you want to come in yet? It's getting a little chilly outside," Luna said behind me.

I turned around, and saw her smiling with her pregnant body.

"You should be resting," I said gently, soothing her tummy.

She giggled. "That tickles."

I smiled. "I'm just thinking about Rey."

"Shinn..." she covered a side of my face with her warm palm. "Sometimes, that's just how it is. He had his own path, just like how Meyrin did. Is it wrong? Is it right? We don't know." She seemed deep in thoughts.

I decided not to talk.

I touched the back of her hand. "We really don't know..." I realized maybe nothing in reality could be explained.

I pulled her slightly forward, and hugged her. Somehow, I realized I need to hold onto reality. This moment was all I got, and so I realized.

After a while, I said, "Let's go in." I realized I was really getting more and more vulnerable emotionally around these times.

-/-

After I put Luna in bed, I went to the living room with my laptop. I sat down, and began typing.

 _It's been a while. For some odd reason, I've been thinking about Rey. Maybe it's because we'll have a newborn soon, or maybe it's just the odd uncertainty I felt for this peace._

 _How long since we last saw one another? Ten, eleven years? It's been some time._

 _As a father, what sort of future am I giving our son? I knew I was fathered, but then he was gone. And now I realized I am crazy._

 _Sometimes, I would remember what Rey said. He said he was a clone. I realized I was like a dead container._

 _That shock, would it be passed down to the next generation as well? The shock of misery and hatred. To be aware of reality. To live in an established reality. What is there to think of? What is there to be learnt? Are we walking down the right path?_

 _Even if we weren't, could the consequences be lessened?_

 _The wishing tree was full…_

 _I...-_ I paused- _don't know what to say._

-/-

"Children, I am pleased to announce a military personnel for a talk here today," said the principal.

She was a passionate person. I guess I could tell by the way she speaks.

This year, I accepted the offer to give talks about my experience in war to schoolchildren. At first, I was quite uncomfortable with the idea of sharing what I saw at the war. I was still uncertain, but what would Rey say?

What would I say to myself years later?

Before I talked, I cleared my throat.

"Nice day, I am very honoured in giving this talk today to you..."

-/-

At night, after Luna was asleep, I went to the living room with my laptop again.

 _As I gave my speech, I kept on wondering... why I was there, and why you were here. You and that chairman was so passionate in that future. That passion...I had it, too._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _I screamed._

 _The emotion that entailed the scream was my motivation._

 _Everyone was fighting for a reason to live. We all are, yet for some reason lately, I am not._

 _Luna is about to give birth soon. It's dangerous._

 _We have not thought of a name for our baby yet. We know his sex a few weeks ago._

 _And... I wish I can just phone you and have you hang over at our house._

 _I really wish for that._

I laid back on the sofa. I saw Rey sitting in front of me. He lifted his lips.

I smiled back.

-oOo-

"Luna, don't worry," I softly spoke to her. "You'll be fine."

She nodded. She was sweating in pain. She was about to give birth.

As the baby was coming, she screamed and held my hand tightly. For a little while, I had not been concentrating so hard, anticipating so strongly.

When the baby's first cry came out, I thought I was dreaming.

"Luna, look at him!" I looked at her, and she was nearly passing out.

She gave me a weak smile. I hugged her, and said, "Thank you. Thank you for making me a father."

After she took a nap, we talked.

She said, "I've been thinking... don't you think our baby can be called Rey?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Rey is a strong person. He never backed down from any challenge, so I thought... it'd be suitable. Don't you think?"

I smiled. I realized I wanted to name him after anything as well. We were cheaply lived.

I said. "I wish… I could think of a name for him… But… not Rey…" I looked at her. Somehow I realized I wanted him not to live. Because of this reality.

She smiled. "Let's think about it more together."

I smiled. I wished I could remember when to do things. I wanted to remember. And I wanted this child to remember. _Even if there were another reality, we won't forget where we stand._

 **End of 'Remember' the Story**


End file.
